


In silent screams, In wildest dreams, I never dreamed of this

by Anathennadevice



Series: Answered Foxhole Court Prompts [1]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathennadevice/pseuds/Anathennadevice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Neil being asked to be Matt's best man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In silent screams, In wildest dreams, I never dreamed of this

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from my tumblr that I answered awhile ago.
> 
> Also this title? It's from This Love by Taylor Swift bc Matt Boyd loves Taylor Swift.

“Yes or no?” Neil almost rolls his eyes at the question, but instead he feels his lips quirk up into a smile.

“Yes, always yes.” Andrew moves forward quickly, closing the space between them on the couch as he places his lips on Neil’s. Neil waits a beat before putting his hands on Andrew’s head, tilting his own head at the same time to deepen the kiss. Just as he opens his mouth he hears a song playing quietly from his pocket, confused he leans back slightly.

“Ignore it.” Andrew doesn’t move from his position and neither does Neil, their mouths a breath away as the song plays on. Neil just nods in response as the song begins to fade out, whoever it was will just call back later if it’s important. Neil pushes his mouth against Andrews once more, moving over he was now kneeling next to Andrew. Opening his mouth-

“ _This love left a permanent mark, this love is glowing in the dark, these hands had to let it go free and this love came back to me._ ” Neil and Andrew pull back from each other completely as the song plays again, Andrew’s eyebrows furrowing as he actually listens to the song playing from Neil’s phone. Neil has the decency to look a little sheepish as he pulls his phone out of his back pocket and answers it. He felt a brief moment of regret at letting Matt choose his own ring tone when Allison convinced him to buy a touchscreen phone.

“Matt, what’s up?” Neil watches as Andrew rolls his eyes and stands up from his spot on the couch to walk towards the kitchen. Resigned he settles back into the couch, resuming his position from before Andrew approached him while he was watching Chopped.

“Oh my God Neil, you took so long to pick up! Why did you take so long to pick up? Dude, I had to call you twice! Oh wait, are you busy? You know what if you’re busy I’ll just call you-” Matt was about two seconds from ending this conversation before it started so Neil interrupted him.

“I was doing something so I didn’t pick up your call the first time,” Neil glanced over at Andrew who just waved him off as he reached up to grab a cup from the cabinet above him. “But that’s over now. So, what’s up?” Neil heard Matt sigh in relief at his response.

“Dude, it all happened so fast. I was just- you know we were- and then the ring! It was just there in my hand! And I think there was crying? I think I was crying? Actually, no, I think we were both-” Neil felt his eyes widen at what Matt was saying.

He quickly reaches for the TV remote and turned it off as soon as he got the remote in his hand. Andrew glanced over at Neil once he heard the TV go off and saw him standing up, he continued going about making his drink.

“Matt, wait a second. Did you propose to Dan? I thought you weren’t going to do that for another week? During your anniversary dinner.” Neil actually knew for a fact that Matt had been planning to do exactly that. He had been freaking out for the last two months and obsessing over every detail with Neil for the entire duration of those two months.

“I was going to, I really was! But we were watching this movie, The Proposal, right? Dan had chosen it, and there was this moment where she was laughing at this scene in the movie and I just- I’m not even sure what it was Neil but I just looked her and I just knew. And as you know I’ve been carrying that ring around in my pocket since I bought it, so I just pulled it out. But when I turned around she was facing me with a ring in her hand!” Matt still sounded a bit flabbergasted at the turn of events, Neil could only imagine Matt’s look of surprise when Dan pulled out the ring.

“So not only were you watching a movie called The Proposal but you tried to propose to each other at the same time?” Neil laughed lightly along with Matt on the other side of the phone.

“I know, man! It actually gets a bit worse from there: when I saw the ring in her hand I kind of started crying, Dan laughed at me. And when I say laugh I mean full on body shaking, tears in her eyes, laughing at me. She hugged me once she calmed down enough, but still. God, I love her so much.” Neil smiles softly as he listens to Matt babble.

There had been a time when he thought he was going to die before something like this happened. A time where Neil was sure he was going to die before he could hear about their proposal.

“I’m glad for you guys, but does this mean I get the 200 dollars back that I put into helping you pay for your anniversary dinner?” Matt snorts on the other side of the line before he says anything.

“No way, this is just the beginning of your best man duties.” Neil stops at Matt’s response, his eyebrows furrow slightly as he glances over at Andrew who is just now coming out of the kitchen with a steaming cup tucked into his curled hands. Neil still hasn’t responded when Matt thinks he may have lost their connection.  
“Neil? You there dude?”

“You want me to be your best man?” Neil’s response is so quiet and soft that Matt almost didn’t hear the question. Andrew, who was now seated on the couch to sip his hot chocolate, would’ve snorted at Neil’s question if he hadn’t seen the completely lost look that had made it’s way onto Neil’s face.

“Of course I want you to be my best man. I thought that was implied when I asked you to help me come pick out the ring? Neil, you’re my best friend. There’s nobody else who I would want to be my best man.” Neil finally sat down on the couch, staring straight at the blank TV screen.

“Really?” Matt laughed at the disbelief in Neil’s voice, the sound coming to life in the quiet atmosphere.

“There couldn’t be a better choice Neil,” Matt voice was soft in Neil’s ear. “But considering your voice right now I’m going to ask you full on now, so here it goes. Neil Josten, my best bro, will you be my best man?” There was a lightness to Matt voice that made Neil laugh before he responded.

“Yes Matt, I will be your best man.”

“You know Neil, this feels a lot like a proposal.” If Matt was actually beside him right now, Neil was pretty sure he would have shoved him.

“That’s hilarious Matt, I’m dying of laughter. Andrew as my witness.” Matt laughs again at Neil’s quip before he hears a faint voice on the other side of the line.

“That sucks dude, especually since I just officially made you my best man. Anyways Dan needs my help with something so I have to go, talk to you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” Neil ends the call as he looks over at Andrew who has an eyebrow raised at him as he takes a sip of his hot chocolate. Neil only huffs out a breath in response as he grabs the remote to turn the TV back on.

As the next episode of Chopped begins Neil takes a second to think to himself. _Best man_. A title he was not completely sure how he had gotten, despite the conversation that just happened. It almost felt surreal. Neil was being flooded with a warm feeling, so different from the one that usually screamed at him to run. Instead this feeling seemed to whisper _home_.

Neil’s train of thought was soon interrupted by the sound of Andrew putting down his mug on the coffee table in front of them. He glanced back over at Andrew who was pulling back into the couch, tucking his feet beneath himself.

“So when do we have to buy the suits?” Andrew’s face remained apathetic as he stared at Neil who was smiling brightly at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Neil, too self-deprecating for his own good 3 anyways hope you liked it, comments are always appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: Naahczerny


End file.
